elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hroar
|Base ID = }} Hroar is a Nord orphan living in the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften, as one of the victims of the cruelty of the disastrously misnamed headmistress, Grelod the Kind. Background Hroar claims his name was inspired by the roar of a lion. Although he has never seen a lion, he claims that his late mother told him this was the case. He goes on to say that he wants to be big and strong like a lion, when he grows up. He regrets that neither Grelod nor Constance Michel (if is not installed) will allow him to be adopted, claiming, "I'd be the best son ever." Unlike most of the other adoptable children, he does not mention how he lost his parents. If Hearthfire is installed, he is one of the children who can be adopted by the Dragonborn. Dialogue "I was named after the sound a lion makes. You know: rrroooaaaarr! Really." :Who is Aventus? "Aventus Arentino? He only lived here for awhile. I think his mother got sick and died or something. Anyway, he's gone now. He ran away. :Tell me about Grelod the Kind. "I ain't afraid of the old hag. Still, I wish Constance was in charge. She treats us real good. Constance, sometimes she gives me little snacks. Which is good, 'cause we only get but one meal. Late, too, in the afternoon. I'm a growing boy. I need as much food as I can get." "Bye." Conversations Grelod "Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?" Samuel "Yes, Grelod." Runa "Yes, Grelod." Hroar "Yes, Grelod." Francois "Yes, Grelod." Grelod "And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you'll always be here, until you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?" Samuel "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Runa "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Hroar "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Francois "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Grelod "That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes." Quotes *''"I'm Hroar. You know, like the sound the lion makes? That's what my mother used to say. I want to be big and strong like a lion, too. Someday."'' *''"It's too bad the orphanage ain't letting us kids get adopted. I'd be the best son ever!"'' *''"Please, mister/lady. You got to get me out of here. Ever since Aventus left, Grelod's been even meaner than usual. I swear, she's going to kill one of us."'' *''"I used to hate it here, but it's not so bad anymore. Constance is real good to us."'' *''"Whoa! They killed Grelod! Ha ha ha ha ha!"'' - After Grelod the Kind dies. *''"Someone has killed Grelod! Ha ha ha ha ha!"'' - After Grelod the Kind dies. *''"Hurrah! Hurrah!"'' - After Grelod the Kind dies. Trivia *If the Dragonborn ends the quest "Innocence Lost" by killing Grelod, he is (along with all of the other children) not at all sorry that she is dead, and makes no effort to summon the guard. Appearances * de:Hroar es:Hroar fr:Hroar pl:Hroar ru:Хроар Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Children